Publication DE 198 46 936 C1 features capacitors of the type noted above that are tantalum electrolyte capacitor chips. Such prior art capacitors feature a cathode conductor that is bent multiple times inside the capacitor enclosure.
Furthermore, in prior art capacitors, a tantalum wire is sintered into the anode body, which is welded to an anode end wire. The welding is located inside the enclosure.
For many applications in the automotive field and in mobile telephony, capacitors are desired that have a very high specific charge (CV product) and a very small exterior size. To produce increasingly higher C×V values for a given enclosure size, it may be possible to use high-capacitance capacitor powder for the anode body, or to increase the capacitor's effective usable volume.
In terms of usable volume, prior art capacitors have a disadvantage in that multiple bending of the cathode conductor inside the enclosure takes up a substantial amount of volume of the enclosure for the cathode conductor. The welded connection between the tantalum wire and the anode end wire also takes up a substantial amount of the enclosure volume. In terms of the exterior dimensions of the enclosure, only a relatively small anode body of a given size can be installed in the enclosure, which, accordingly, also has a small capacitance and/or a small CV product.
Publication JP 08 124 804 AA describes a capacitor of the type noted above, in which the anode conductor exits the enclosure in a straight line from the upper side of the anode body. The anode conductor is also welded with an anode contact plate, which is multiply bent inside the enclosure. This capacitor has the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large enclosure volume in order for the anode body to guide the cathode conductor and/or the anode conductor away from the underside of the enclosure. Consequently, such prior art capacitors have a low usable volume.